


Omne trinum imperfectum

by Kakashi_Pitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Awkward Love Triangle, Confused Lee, Married George and Angelina, Post-War, Relationship Problems
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashi_Pitt/pseuds/Kakashi_Pitt
Summary: George coraz częściej nie wraca na noc. Angelina pali coraz więcej papierosów. Lee marzy o tym, by wszystko wróciło do normy, ale zanim sytuacja się poprawi, będzie musiał stawić czoło przeczuciu, że to on może być przyczyną problemów swoich przyjaciół.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan/George Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Omne trinum imperfectum

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Charliego – bo czas leci.  
W tle: The National – _Green Gloves_; Damien Rice – _9 Crimes_

– Ciotka wspominała coś o ślicznej buzi, ale sądziłem, że przesadza, żeby mnie zachęcić do tego spotkania – Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko, siadając przy stoliku. Drobna dziewczyna o niespotykanie dużych oczach podniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok, składając czytaną książkę i Jordan pogratulował sobie w duchu. Pomyśleć, że prawie odmówił, kiedy ciotka po raz kolejny zaproponowała mu randkę w ciemno ze swoją najmłodszą siostrzenicą. Odmawiał już kilkakrotnie, spodziewając się przykrego rozczarowania i krótkiego spotkania pełnego niezręczności.  
– Annie, zgadza się?  
– Tak. – Uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, obrzucając go szybkim spojrzeniem i sprawiając wrażenie równie miło zaskoczonej tym, co dostrzegła. Chłopak poczuł satysfakcję.  
– Lee, bardzo mi miło – stwierdził szczerze, z przyjemnością lustrując twarz – a ukradkiem również sylwetkę – dalekiej krewniaczki. Zapisał w pamięci, by następnym razem przywieźć ciotce jakieś dobre czekoladki.  
Annie uścisnęła wyciągniętą dłoń i uśmiechnęła się oszczędnie, jakby szerszy uśmiech rezerwowała na później, czym zachęciła do siebie Jordana. Lubił, gdy dziewczyny trzymały na dystans, nie dawały się od razu poznać. Lubił wyzwania i stopniowe dążenie do celu, lubił, gdy nie było zbyt łatwo, a nagroda wymagała pewnego wysiłku. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieco nieśmiałą, ale to nie było problemem. Jordan miał świadomość, że jedną z jego lepszych cech była otwarta i pogodna osobowość, dzięki której inni ludzie szybko zaczynali czuć się przy nim swobodnie. George często powtarzał, że zdarza mu się być nieco zbyt bezpośrednim wobec nowo poznanych ludzi, Lee zauważył jednak, że podobne zachowanie – choć w pierwszym momencie mogło wywoływać konsternację – szybko odwracało się na jego korzyść.  
– Czego byś się napiła, Annie? Kawa? A może coś mocniejszego, mają tutaj ciekawe drinki.  
– Cappucino. Waniliowe.  
A więc to ten typ randki. Lee uśmiechnął się czarująco, powstrzymując się przed oblizaniem warg – wiedział, że aż do następnego spotkania, jeżeli takie nastąpi, dziewczyna będzie mu się kojarzyła ze słodkim zapachem wanilii. Ruszył do baru, by złożyć zamówienie.  
– Cześć, Stan, cappucino z wanilią i czarną kawę z kardamonem.  
– Cześć, dawno cię tu nie widziałem. – Stojący za ladą chłopak uścisnął mu dłoń. – Nowa koleżanka?  
– Annie. Córka siostry mojej ciotki. Właściwie nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni... – Zamyślił się Lee. – To wujek jest bratem mojej matki...  
– A co z Abigail? Nie wyszło? Czy ona też nie była...  
– ...córką szkolnego przyjaciela brata mojego ojca.  
Jordan uśmiechnął się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
– Widać nie było nam pisane – stwierdził lekko i mrugnął do kolegi. – Będę wracać, to nasze pierwsze spotkanie.  
– Jasne, jasne. Margaret zaraz przyniesie wam zamówienie. Wpadnij do nas kiedyś, Mandy nawet pytała ostatnio o ciebie.  
– Pozdrów ją ode mnie. Chętnie wpadnę, jeszcze się zgadamy.  
Jordan ruszył dziarskim krokiem z powrotem w stronę stolika.  
– Widziałem, że coś czytałaś zanim przyszedłem.  
– Umm, _Łowców smoków_ – dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy za uszy.  
– Parę razy się przymierzałem, warto?  
– Jeśli lubisz dość surrealistyczne klimaty. Jane O'Dean ma specyficzny styl, mi bardzo odpowiada.  
– W takim razie muszę się zapoznać. Może nawet będę mógł pożyczyć ją od ciebie, kiedy skończysz...  
Annie uśmiechnęła się kącikiem warg.  
– Jasne.  
– Prawdę mówiąc chętnie poczytam coś normalnego, ostatnio przeżywałem okres fascynacji mugolską literaturą...  
– Chyba każdy musi kiedyś przez to przejść – prychnęła dziewczyna, jakby dobrze wiedziała, o czym mówi. Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
– Coś mi mówi, Annie, że nie będziesz miała problemu z podaniem mi nazwiska swojego ulubionego mugolskiego autora...  
– Nie tak prędko – żachnęła się dziewczyna – Takie wynurzenia najwcześniej na trzeciej randce.  
– Czuję, że będzie warto poczekać – stwierdził Lee, nie kryjąc zaintrygowania, po czym skinął głową do kelnerki, która przyniosła ich zamówienie – Dzięki, Margaret.  
– Widzę, że znasz tu wszystkich – zauważyła Annie, gdy kobieta odeszła w stronę innego stolika – Stały bywalec barów?  
– Nie zaprosiłbym cię do miejsca, którego wcześniej sam nie przetestowałem – stwierdził Jordan rzeczowym tonem. – A jeśli zastanawiasz się, czy jestem niepoprawnym hulaką, to odpowiedź jest zdecydowanie twierdząca. Ale wszystko w ryzach zdrowego rozsądku i dobrego smaku.  
Lee zawiesił głos, czując jak znajdujący się w jego kieszeni galeon, który dopracowany po wojnie przez George'a pozwalał na przesyłanie krótkich wiadomości, rozgrzewa się intensywnie.  
– Wybacz, muszę tylko...  
Wyciągnął monetę i przeczytał krótki komunikat.  
– ... wyjść? – dokończył nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony. Rzucił Annie speszone spojrzenie, by dostrzec, jak dziewczyna unosi brwi, po czym lekko zarumieniona spuszcza wzrok. Jordan przygryzł wargę wewnętrznie rozdarty. Jeszcze raz przeczytał wiadomość: _Pomocy. Pilne._  
– Muszę... to coś pilnego. Mój przyjaciel... Naprawdę przepraszam, chciałbym zostać – zapewnił gorączkowo, wstając i wyciągając z kieszeni dwa banknoty, które w pośpiechu ułożył na stole koło cukierniczki. – Napiszę do ciebie.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła tylko wargi w wymuszonym uśmiechu i skinęła głową.  
Pewnie uznała, że uciekłem, pomyślał strapiony Lee, wychodząc z kawiarni i przeklinając w duchu wyczucie czasu przyjaciela. Westchnął, przyspieszając kroku.  
Do celu miał niespełna dziesięć minut, które udało mu się jednak przebyć w zaledwie pięć. Z trudem łapiąc oddech, pchnął drzwi Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów, na których wisiała tabliczka z napisem Chwilowo zamknięte, i wpadł do środka. Na dźwięk dzwoneczka obwieszczającego przybycie nowego klienta zza jednego z regałów wyłoniła się zaczerwieniona od wysiłku twarz George'a.  
– Co... co się stało? – wydusił Lee, z konsternacją stwierdzając, że wspomniany regał spoczywa na środku sali w pozycji horyzontalnej.  
– Jakiś dzieciak aktywował jeden z fajerwerków – westchnął George wyraźnie zmachany.  
Lee rozglądnął się, próbując oszacować skalę zniszczeń. Wyglądało na to, że meble nie ucierpiały, choć dwa regały leżały na ziemi. Porozrzucane wszędzie dokoła cukierki i inne przedmioty wymieszały się kompletnie, część czekoladek była prawdopodobnie do wyrzucenia.  
Jordan westchnął ciężko.  
– Wiesz, że byłem na randce? – spytał retorycznie, bo informował już przyjaciela, dlaczego bierze tego dnia wolne popołudnie.  
– Chodź sobie na randki w poniedziałki, kiedy mamy zamknięte – rzucił George ponuro, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko na widok ponurej miny Jordana.  
– Sam nie dam sobie z tym rady, a tracimy klientów w najlepszych godzinach – dorzucił, by go udobruchać. Lee westchnął ponownie.  
– Masz piwo?  
– Tak, weź sobie – George machnął tylko ręką w stronę zaplecza, zajęty zgarnianiem porozrzucanych słodyczy na kupkę.  
W szafce na zapleczu Lee znalazł trzy sztuki Dzikiego Kozła i jedną Niedzielnej Sjesty. Sięgnął po Kozła i otworzył butelkę lekkim machnięciem różdżki. Piwo było nieprzyjemnie ciepłe, powinno stać w lodówce, ale tej nie było w pomieszczeniu. Lee wykrzywił się lekko, przełykając kolejny łyk i obiecując sobie po raz kolejny poćwiczyć w domu zaklęcie chłodzące. Po ostatnim razie, gdy zmrożona na lód butelka pękła w jego dłoni, wolał nie ryzykować. Rozglądnął się dokoła, rejestrując skotłowany koc na niewielkim materacu pod ścianą i kilka kubków z fusami po kawie porozstawianych tu i tam na stole i kuchennym blacie. Siedzący w postawionej w kącie klatce Gapek, ich sklepowa sowa, przekrzywił główkę, bacznie mu się przyglądając, po czym zahukał zaczepnie. Po chwili namysłu Jordan ponownie otworzył szafkę i wylewitował pozostałe butelki do części sklepowej, po czym umieścił je w miniaturowej chłodziarce, w której mieściły się nóżki w galarecie (jeden z ostatnich przebojów – słodkie galaretki, po spożyciu których nogi stawały się wyjątkowo giętkie i chybotliwe). George prychnął na ten widok.  
– Pamiętaj tylko, żeby je potem wyjąć. Połowa naszych klientów nie ma nawet piętnastu lat.  
– Wierz mi, do czasu, jak się z tym uporamy, nie zostanie ani jedna.  
George skinął głową, najwyraźniej przyznając mu rację. Stanął przy pierwszym powalonym regale i spojrzał na przyjaciela wyczekująco. Lee odstawił napoczęte piwo do chłodziarki i ściągnął kurtkę, zanim do niego podszedł.  
– Na raz, dwa... trzy!  
Obaj stęknęli głośno, unosząc mebel. George sapnął, ocierając nieistniejący pot z czoła.  
– Widzisz? Co bym tu wskórał, gdybyś ty popijał sobie kawkę w Czarnym Kocie?  
Lee nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przeszedł do drugiego regału. Gdy Weasley się zbliżył, Jordan dostrzegł, że chłopak ma na sobie wczorajsze ubrania. Nie wydałoby mu się to może zbyt dziwne, gdyby nie pokaźna plama po kawie zdobiąca od wczoraj rękaw koszuli rudzielca.  
– Nie byłeś w domu? – zapytał niby mimochodem, jednocześnie bacznie przyglądając się przyjacielowi.  
– Um, zasiedziałem się nad dokumentami. Gdybym wiedział, że prowadzenie sklepu z zabawnymi rzeczami to zajęcie tak nudne i wypełnione smutną papierkową robotą, pewnie dwa razy bym się zastanowił...  
To by wyjaśniało koc skotłowany na wąskim materacu na zapleczu. Lee wiedział, że George'owi zdarzało się nocować w Magicznych Dowcipach, nie wiedział jednak, jak często, ani – dlaczego. Przyłapany na tym rudzielec zwykle tłumaczył się całkiem sensowne, jednak Jordan miał przeczucie, że kryje się za tym coś więcej – a rzadko się mylił, jeśli chodziło o George'a.  
Weasley najwyraźniej wyczuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie. Uniósł wzrok i, zanim Lee zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, sam zapytał:  
– Więc? Jak ta dziewczyna? Annie, zgadza się? – upewnił się, przypominając Jordanowi, dlaczego ma taki kiepski humor.  
– Tak. Naprawdę sympatyczna. Trudno powiedzieć coś więcej, bo przerwałeś nam bardzo szybko – stwierdził Lee zgryźliwie. – Bardzo ładna. I czyta książki, to na plus... – zamyślił się na chwilę.  
– Ważne, żeby umiała czytać księgi przychodów i rozchodów – rzucił George z lekką kpiną w głosie. – Jeśli mamy otwierać drugą placówkę, przyda nam się do pomocy.  
– Pewnie uznała, że chcę się wymigać... – mruknął Lee pod nosem, ignorując ostatnią uwagę przyjaciela. Usiadł z rezygnacją na ziemi, opierając plecy o pusty regał i machnięciem różdżki przywołał swoje wciąż ciepłe piwo. – Wątpię, czy będzie chciała jeszcze się spotkać.  
Pociągnął dłuższego łyka i zapatrzył się w falujący płyn w ciemnozielonej butelce. Nie żeby nie był na to przygotowany, w końcu zawsze wszystko tak się kończyło.  
George wyciągnął różdżkę i zdmuchnął większość rozsypanych po podłodze słodyczy pod ścianę, po czym z dość bezradną miną przykucnął przy jednej z kupek i zaczął segregować cukierki pod kątem smaku i stopnia uszkodzenia. Lee przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
– Przepraszam – usłyszał po chwili ciche mruknięcie. Wzruszył ramionami. Trudno, to było przecież do przewidzenia. Prędzej, czy później zawsze pojawiała się sytuacja, w której musiał stwierdzić, kto jest dla niego ważniejszy, komu poświęci więcej swojej uwagi, więcej troski. Zawsze wybierał George'a. Tym razem po prostu doszło do tego dużo szybciej niż zwykle.  
Zaczął od niechcenia machać różdżką, rozdzielając leżące najbliżej cukierki na osobne kupki i zastanawiając się, czy zdołają skończyć z tym do wieczora. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na rudzielca, który zdawał się zatopiony we własnych myślach.  
Lee wcale nie dziwił się, że kolejne kobiety miały do niego pretensje, zarzucały mu, że nie potrafi się zaangażować, że w kluczowych momentach znika z ich życia, uznając, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel potrzebuje go znacznie bardziej niż one. Kto mógłby to znieść na dłuższą metę? Zastanawiał się czasem, czy Weasley w ogóle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
– Spoko, ciotka ma jeszcze trzy siostrzenice, z którymi może mnie poznać – zażartował. George uśmiechną się pod nosem, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego i Lee zmarkotniał na tę myśl. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciel ma świadomość, dlaczego Jordan tak gładko przyjmował każde kolejne niepowodzenie w sferze sercowej.  
– Co u Angie? Dawno jej nie widziałem. Nie przeszkadza jej, że nie wracasz do domu na noc? – zagaił żartobliwym tonem, jakby sugerował przyjacielowi skrywany romans. W ostatnim czasie dziewczyna dużo czasu spędzała w pracy i trudno było wyciągnąć ją choćby na jedno piwo. Jordan zorientował się, że nie widział jej niemal od miesiąca i zanotował w pamięci, że musi szybko zmienić ten stan rzeczy, nie dając się zbyć kolejnym wymówkom.  
George stężał lekko.  
– Przepracowuje się – stwierdził zdawkowo. – Za tydzień ma urodziny – dorzucił, ignorując drugie z pytań Lee.  
– Faktycznie... Masz już prezent?  
Weasley pokręcił głową. Zapatrzył się na trzymanego w dłoni cukierka, jakby nagle nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy czerwony papierek oznacza krwotoczka truskawkowego, czy może malinowego rozdymka.  
– Coś jej kupię, jeszcze sporo czasu. Ugotowałbym coś, ale wiesz jak to się kończy w moim przypadku.  
Lee prychnął pod nosem.  
– Mogę wpaść i coś przyrządzić, a potem zmyję się w odpowiednim momencie – zażartował, ale rudzielec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby faktycznie przez chwilę rozważał tę możliwość.  
– Przecież często tu gotujesz – zauważył Jordan rozsądnie.  
– Naleśniki, omleta, jajecznicę... owsiankę. Nie brzmi jak porządna, romantyczna kolacja, prawda?  
– Gdybyś ułożył z kawałków jajka kształt serca i przyozdobił płatkami róż... – zamyślił się Jordan i obaj parsknęli krótkim śmiechem. – Swoją drogą, zgłodniałem.  
George ożywił się lekko na te słowa.  
– W takim razie zrobię placki – stwierdził i mrugnął do przyjaciela. Lee przystał chętnie na propozycję. Obrzucił pomieszczenie zniechęconym spojrzeniem, stwierdzając, że półgodzinna przerwa i tak niewiele zmieni w ich sytuacji.  
Placki z masłem orzechowym były jedną z tych rzeczy, które wychodziły Weasleyowi bezbłędnie. Jordan nie powierzyłby mu jednak niczego bardziej skomplikowanego i czasochłonnego. Rudzielec zbyt szybko się rozpraszał, odchodził od kuchenki lub piekarnika "tylko na chwilkę", po czym wracał zwabiony zapachem spalenizny, gdy było już zdecydowanie za późno.  
Lee usiadł przy stoliku, kończąc swoje piwo i patrzył, jak George zaparza kawę i przygotowuje szybki obiad. Kuchnia na zapleczu była zaskakująco dobrze zaopatrzona, w szafce znalazły się świeże jajka, a nawet sok pomarańczowy, co skłoniło Jordana do kolejnej refleksji nad tym, ile Weasley spędzał tu ostatnio czasu.  
– Myślałem ostatnio nad odmalowaniem mieszkania – rzucił rudzielec, przerywając chwilową ciszę. – Lina narzeka, że jest trochę ponuro. Z czym byś zestawił ciemny pomarańcz? Nie chcę, by było zbyt monotonnie.  
– Może szafirowy – zaproponował Lee po chwili namysłu – Chociaż błękit pruski byłby chyba lepszy.  
George uniósł brew, uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
– To odcienie niebieskiego, będą dobrze kontrastować.  
– Wiem. – Rudzielec tylko pokręcił głową rozbawiony.  
– Mogę wpaść wam pomóc.  
– Nie, chciałem to zrobić sam – mruknął George i spróbował wylewitować kawałek skorupki z rozbitych jajek. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach, odłożył różdżkę i zrobił to palcami.  
– Napisz dziś wieczorem, tylko nie czekaj do jutra – rzucił przez ramię. – Na pewno zrozumie.  
– Kto? – zapytał Lee, którego myśli toczyły się akurat zupełnie innym torem.  
– Annie – George spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem i Jordan zorientował się, że zdążył już zapomnieć o popołudniowym spotkaniu.  
– Racja, spróbuję. Ma ładne zęby. Nie wiem, dlaczego zawsze zwracam u dziewczyn uwagę na zęby.  
– Hm – mruknął Weasley, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Trzeba było iść na studia z magicznej kosmetyki dentystycznej. Kto wie, mógłbyś tam poznać miłość swojego życia.  
Ta wizja wydała się Lee raczej niepokojąca.  
– Zresztą znałbyś tyle zaklęć... – kontynuował George w zamyśleniu. – Mógłbyś zmieniać swojej dziewczynie uzębienie co kilka miesięcy...  
Rudzielec wyraźnie zadumał się nad swoimi słowami. Jordan zaśmiał się, po czym rzucił przynaglająco:  
– Ziemia do George'a, twoje pichcenie zaraz szlag trafi!  
– No tak – westchnął drugi chłopak, ściągając patelnię z gazu i zsuwając wciąż jeszcze apetycznie pachnące placki na leżący przed przyjacielem talerz. – Proszę bardzo. A tu kawa. Już posłodzona. Żebyś nie narzekał, że nie jesteś teraz z Annie o pięknych zębach, tylko ze mną i moim krzywym zgryzem.  
Lee prychnął pod nosem, po czym zabrał się za pałaszowanie obiadu.  
– Dostałeś już zaproszenie na wesele od Kate? – przypomniał sobie po chwili.  
– Uhm – przytaknął rudzielec z pełnymi ustami. – Ledwo ją poznałem na tym zdjęciu! Trzeba w końcu poznać tego Jonathana... i w razie czego przetrzepać mu nieco skórę, ostatni dzwonek.  
– Już widzę, jak przetrzepujesz komuś skórę, Goergie. – Lee zaśmiał się rozbawiony, po chwili jednak spoważniał i zamyślił się wpatrzony w blat stołu, czując niepokój, który nawiedzał go ostatnimi czasy z zaskakującą regularnością.  
– Sklątka, Georgie, z naszej ekipy tylko ja zostałem na lodzie, nawet Alicja się już hajtnęła. Dwadzieścia sześć lat, a ja ciągle skaczę z kwiatka na kwiatek...  
Drugi chłopak pogrzebał widelcem w jedzeniu, nic nie odpowiadając.  
– Kto by w ogóle pomyślał jeszcze kilka lat temu, że z naszej dwójki to ty się pierwszy załapiesz na coś stałego? Zawsze miałem jakieś wewnętrzne przekonanie, że nie będę miał z tym większego kłopotu. To o ciebie się martwiłem – dorzucił i parsknął cicho. George obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem. Nadal milczał, przestał jednak jeść, dłoń z widelcem oparł o blat stołu.  
– Chyba wypadałoby się już ustatkować... – kontynuował Lee z niepewnym namysłem. Sam nawet zauważył powątpiewanie w swoim głosie, nie zdziwił go więc ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela. – Tak jak ty. Żona, mieszkanie do spłacenia, malowanie ścian – wszystkie te sprawy. To musi być dobre uczucie, znaleźć sobie własne miejsce w życiu, zamiast szwendać się z kąta w kąt, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą począć.  
George przełknął i przez niewygodnie długą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Lee mimowolnie zacisnął wargi, czekając, aż drugi chłopak przytaknie, skinie głową lub choćby uśmiechnie się, dając jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie jego wcześniejszym słowom.  
– George?  
– Tak – stwierdził tylko chłopak, wstając z ociąganiem, by odnieść talerz z niedokończonym obiadem. Lee przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego plecy, czując rosnące przygnębienie.  
– Jak wam się układa z Angeliną? – zapytał w końcu wprost, przestając krążyć wokół tematu.  
– Um, dobrze. Żona, mieszkanie, malowanie... Czemu pytasz?  
Lee pytał, bo choć bardzo chciał wierzyć w stworzoną przez George'a fasadę – choć często faktycznie w nią wierzył, bo Weasley, jeśli chciał, potrafił być naprawdę przekonujący – to jednak od czasu do czasu nachodziło go przeczucie, że jego przyjaciel nie jest jednak szczęśliwy. Ta myśl bolała Lee bardziej, niż mógłby się spodziewać.  
– Martwię się, po prostu.  
George uśmiechnął się do niego i Lee prawie dał się nabrać. Chciał dać się nabrać.  
– Dlaczego? Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku. Sprawiam wrażenie przygnębionego? Może jestem trochę zmęczony – stwierdził rudzielec z namysłem i wzruszył ramionami.  
Jordan bez słowa odniósł talerz do zlewu. Gdy zbliżył się do opartego o kuchenny blat George'a, ten odwrócił głowę, udając, że studiuje wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie plakat. Lee zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął rękę, dotykając ramienia przyjaciela, jednak ten odsunął rękę niczym oparzony, po czym zaraz pokrył zmieszanie nerwowym śmiechem.  
– Daj spokój, Lee, mówię serio – mruknął – Wracam do sklepu. Trzeba to szybko ogarnąć.  
Drugi chłopak powiódł za nim zmartwionym wzrokiem i wyciągnął różdżkę, by rzucić na talerze zaklęcie czyszczące. Być może jego przyjaciele pokłócili się ostatnio, Angie miała przecież temperament i chłopak dobrze wiedział, że potrafiła czasem dopiec do żywego, trafiając w najczulszy punkt. Jednak, gdyby chodziło o problemy małżeńskie – Lee wykrzywił się, słysząc to sztuczne sformułowanie we własnej głowie – George chyba wspomniałby mu o tym? Nie miał przecież problemu z dzieleniem się swoimi zmartwieniami z najlepszym przyjacielem, nie miał zwyczaju tłumić emocji ani udawać twardego w chwilach, kiedy wcale się takim nie czuł. I choć Lee sam uważał się za przyjaciela Angeliny, zaś George po śmierci brata zaczął traktować ją w dziwny, niemal pełen czci sposób, to zdarzało się przecież nie raz, że spędzali nocne godziny nad piwem, narzekając – często nie przebierając w słowach – na kobiety i konieczność życia u ich boku.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby więc problem był poważny i Weasley potrzebował więcej czasu, by samemu się z nim oswoić, zanim przyjdzie z tym do Jordana? Oby przyszedł szybko, bo Lee nie znosił oglądać go w takim stanie, napatrzył się na to wystarczająco zaraz po wojnie – wystarczająco wiele nocy nie przespał, zastanawiając się, co mógłby zmienić, jak mógłby pomóc, przeklinając własną bezsilność.  
Ruszył do sklepu.  
George umieszczał właśnie kolejne strącone maski – zostało ich jeszcze kilka po ostatnim Halloween – na ich miejscu na ścianie. Szkaradnie powykrzywiane twarze znów zaczęły wodzić dokoła przekrwionymi oczami. Lee sięgnął po ostatnią, ubiegając przyjaciela – George i tak nie dosięgnąłby do najwyższego z haków.  
– Wpadnę do was dziś wieczorem, co ty na to?  
Chłopak rzucił mu krótkie zaskoczone spojrzenie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jasne. Nie wiem tylko, czy...  
– Zaraz napiszę do Angeliny, czy jej pasuje.  
– Uhm – przytaknął słabo George, utwierdzając Lee w przekonaniu, że coś jest nie tak i, że powinien jak najszybciej zorientować się w sytuacji. Niewiele myśląc, sięgnął za ladę po skrawek pergaminu i napisał krótką wiadomość do przyjaciółki. Weasley przyglądał się w milczeniu, gdy ten wypuszczał Gapka przez okno.  
Otwórzmy. Resztę możemy sprzątać już na bieżąco, a przynajmniej nie potracimy klientów – stwierdził rudzielec i Lee ruszył do głównych drzwi, żeby otworzyć zamek i stuknąć różdżką w tabliczkę, by pojawił się na niej kolorowy napis _Otwarte_.  
Nie trzeba było długo czekać na pierwszych gości. Sklep szybko zapełnił się spragnioną niecodziennej rozrywki młodzieżą i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się gwarno i ruchliwie. Lee obserwował zza lady – gdzie został zapędzony przez George'a, wolącego zająć się dalszymi porządkami – kolejne osoby przewijające się między regałami, bacznie pilnując, by nikt nie skorzystał z panującego zamieszania i nie schował niczego ukradkiem do kieszeni. Na drobnych kradzieżach tracili miesięcznie całkiem sporo, dlatego ustalili, że ilekroć przyłapią na tym jakiegoś młodego delikwenta, będzie on musiał na miejscu spożyć rozdymkę lub gaźnik – do wyboru – stając się doskonałą reklamą produktu, a jednocześnie przestrogą dla innych gagatków. Zapis na ten temat został nawet umieszczony w wiszącym za ladą regulaminie sklepu.  
Jordan z werwą prezentował produkty na promocji, nakłaniał do poszerzenia zakupów, udzielał rabatów, zapraszał ponownie i uśmiechał się szeroko do kolejnych klientów. Ukradkiem obserwował George'a. Chłopak siedział na ziemi, pochylony nad stertą słodyczy tak, że sporą część jego twarzy przysłaniała przydługa ruda grzywka. Często delegował Lee do obsługi kasy, twierdząc, że jest w tym lepszy, że jego urok osobisty dobrze wpływa na obroty sklepu. Jordan wyczuwał jednak, że stara się po prostu uniknąć kontaktów z ludźmi. Niepokoił się o rudzielca – od śmierci Freda było to chyba wątkiem przewodnim w ich przyjaźni.  
To i coś jeszcze.  
George uniósł wzrok, wyczuwając jego spojrzenie i uniósł brew z irytacją, jakby zatroskane spojrzenie przyjaciela było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej sobie w tej chwili życzył. Lee tylko uśmiechnął się przekornie w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami. 

Lee nacisnął dzwonek do drzwi i z uśmiechem wsłuchał się w wesołą melodię wypełniającą mieszkanie przyjaciół. Dało się słyszeć kroki i już po chwili zza drzwi wyłoniła się zarumieniona twarz George'a.  
– Hej, hej, wchodź – rzucił, bez zbędnych ceremoniałów odbierając od niego dwie butelki wina i ruszając przodem w stronę kuchni. – Tylko przypadkiem nie ściągaj butów, mamy remont.  
Lee rozglądnął się zaciekawiony. Faktycznie, przez otwarte drzwi do salonu widać było zwoje folii ochronnej pokrywające część mebli. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Weasley na pewno zapomniał rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie uszczelniające. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Angelina wyciera ręce w kuchenną ścierkę i zbliża się w jego stronę.  
– Cześć, Lee, dawno się nie widzieliśmy – mruknęła, przytulając go serdecznie.  
Zdecydowanie zbyt dawno – przytaknął chłopak. Odsunął się nieznacznie i omiótł przyjaciółkę wzrokiem. Z przyjemnością stwierdził, że znów przybrała nieco na wadze. Pamiętał, że w szkole miała dość kanciastą, żeby nie rzecz chłopięcą, sylwetkę. Odkąd jednak cztery lata temu porzuciła intensywną grę w quidditcha na rzecz siedzącej posady w Departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, zaczęła powoli się zaokrąglać, co – zdaniem Lee – tylko dodało jej uroku. Zwłaszcza w pewnych miejscach.  
– Coraz piękniejsza – rzucił, puszczając do niej oko i wyszczerzył się do George'a. – Ty to masz szczęście, kolego.  
George uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, ale Jordanowi wydało się, że uśmiech nie dosięgnął oczu rudzielca.  
– Spadaj, Lee. Siadaj, zaraz będzie zapiekanka z ziemniaków. George nawet przygotował sałatkę na twoją cześć.  
– Ależ mnie zaszczyt kopnął, Georgie. Czyżbym widział cykorię? Postarałeś się.  
– Czy przypominasz sobie, bym kiedykolwiek się nie starał? – mruknął drugi chłopak urażonym tonem, ale po chwili wyraźnie się rozchmurzył, sięgając po butelkę wina. Lee zauważył, że poza przyniesionymi przez niego na stole stoją jeszcze dwie najwyraźniej naszykowane na jego przyjście przez gospodarzy.  
– _Alohomora_ – mruknął George z uśmiechem, po czym wyszeptał właściwe zaklęcie, pozbywając się korka – Siadaj, Lina, ja przypilnuję piekarnika.  
Dziewczyna usiadła przy stole i, wodząc za rudzielcem zmęczonym spojrzeniem, sięgnęła po papierosa. Lee zarejestrował stojącą na stole zapełnioną popielniczkę i pomyślał, że nie przypomina sobie, by dziewczyna paliła aż tyle. Z drugiej strony nie widzieli się od dość dawna, a w ostatnim czasie była ponoć mocno przepracowana.  
– Ustalili już coś w kwestii kolejnych Mistrzostw Świata w quidditchu? – zapytał, odrywając wzrok od żaru na końcu papierosa.  
– Wstępnie tak. Jednak Hiszpania, Francuzi oczywiście trochę się obrazili, ale Hiszpania czekała na swoją kolej dużo dłużej. Prawdopodobnie koniec września przyszłego roku, możesz zacząć szykować transparenty.  
Lee ożywił się na samą myśl.  
– Świetnie, nigdy nie byłem w Hiszpanii. Hmm, musimy wykombinować zastępstwo na te dwa tygodnie...  
– Spokojnie, jeszcze dużo czasu – George uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, przywdziewając rękawice kuchenne i ostrożnie wyciągając zapiekankę z piekarnika. – Choć nad transparentami możemy zacząć myśleć.  
Lee aż zatarł ręce. Angelina zaśmiała się na ten widok, wypuszczając kłąb dymu nosem.  
– To dlatego ostatnio masz tyle pracy?  
– Tak, po jednej stronie jest wspaniałe widowisko, wy z waszymi transparentami i tak dalej, a po drugiej całe góry papierów, niezbędnych dokumentów, pozwoleń i regulacji – dziewczyna westchnęła, odgarniając grzywkę i gasząc niedopalonego papierosa. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak nudne i nużące mogą być igrzyska, jeśli znajdziesz się po niewłaściwej stronie.  
– Hm, zdajesz się zapominać, że prowadzimy _najzabawniejszy_ sklep w Anglii. Bilanse, atesty, remanenty i wszystkie te dołujące rzeczy są nam dobrze znane, jestem więc w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że będziecie tam przechodzić piekło, podczas gdy my – uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela – będziemy się świetnie bawić.  
Angelina uśmiechnęła się zgryźliwie, podsuwając talerz, gdy George zaczął rozdzielać zapiekankę. Lee dostrzegł jej krótkie, jakby pełne żalu, spojrzenie, jakie rzuciła chłopakowi, zanim bezwiednie sięgnęła po kolejnego papierosa.  
– Palisz jak smok – zauważył ostrożnie, na co dziewczyna wykrzywiła się i posłała w jego stronę strugę gryzącego dymu.  
– Też jej to mówię, ale mnie nie słucha... – westchnął George, rozlewając wino do kieliszków i w końcu siadając przy stole. Rzucił żonie strapione spojrzenie, po czym opuścił wzrok i zajął się swoją porcją zapiekanki.  
– Lubię palić – mruknęła Angelina, wzruszając ramionami, po czym dorzuciła, uśmiechając się psotnie w stronę Jordana. – Możesz uchylić okno.  
Lee westchnął się pod nosem. Angie była jedną z najbardziej upartych osób, jakie znał i nie sądził, by ktokolwiek był w stanie przemówić jej do rozsądku, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie miała ochoty na zmiany.  
– Nie trzeba – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Ale, George, ty już chyba musisz być uzależniony.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, na co Angelina przewróciła oczami.  
– Taa, ostatnio nawet podebrał mi jednego. Prawie się popłakał.  
– Nigdy nie zrozumiałem, co ludzie widzą w tytoniu – rudzielec wykrzywił się zabawnie. Pogrzebał chwilę w swoim talerzu, po czym zerknął na nietkniętą porcję sałatki Angeliny.  
– Nie smakuje ci, Lina? Powinnaś jeść więcej warzyw, ostatnio żywisz się głównie jakimś dziadostwem na mieście... – w głosie George'a przebrzmiała nieśmiała troska, jakby chłopak nie był do końca pewien, czy może sobie pozwolić na podobne komentarze.  
–Um, smakuje – dziewczyna niechętnie wsadziła do ust kawałek cykorii i zwróciła się w stronę Jordana, który zaczynał już nerwowo kręcić się na krześle.  
– Więc, Lee, masz już osobę towarzyszącą na ślub Kate?  
– Planuję ją znaleźć na miejscu. – Wyszczerzył się chłopak. – Na każdym weselu znajdzie się kilka atrakcyjnych singielek.  
Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho pod nosem.  
– Kate... jak jej teraz będzie? – spróbował sobie przypomnieć George.  
– Sanford. Chyba w życiu się do tego nie przyzwyczaję – Angelina zmarszczyła zabawnie nos, na co Lee zaśmiał się rozbawiony.  
– Przyzwyczaisz, przyzwyczaisz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie z początku gryzła Alicja Dawkins. O Angelinie Weasley nie wspomnę.  
– No tak, pewnie masz rację. – Zamilkli na chwilę, po czym dziewczyna rzuciła zamyślona:  
– To dziwne, jak ten czas leci. Czasem mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy jeszcze przedwczoraj byli w Hogwarcie. – Na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, zanim Angelina nie dorzuciła cicho: – Taka zgrana była z nas paczka.  
\- A teraz widujemy się wszyscy raz do roku – dokończył jej myśl Lee i pokiwał głową. – Taka kolej rzeczy. Ale nie narzekaj, naszej trójki nic nie rozdzieli.  
Jego ton brzmiał może żartobliwie, jednak naprawdę miał to na myśli. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogło być inaczej. George i Angelina byli stałym punktem w jego życiu, wszystko przemijało, ale ich trójka zawsze trzymała się razem.  
Zanim się obejrzeli, zaczęli się przerzucać najlepszymi wspomnieniami z czasów szkolnych. Angelina z nostalgią wspominała ich grupowe wypady do Hogsmeade i swoje nieudolnie skrywane zadurzenie w Oliwerze Woodzie, Lee zaczął wyliczać po kolei wszystkie zapamiętane szlabany, jakich dorobili się Weasleye u Filtcha, Snape'a i profesor McGonagall, George w odwecie przypomniał Jordanowi, jak marnie szło mu podrywanie Angeliny.  
Trzy butelki wina i kilka papierosów później, wyśmiawszy kolejny żałosny epizod miłosny przyjaciela – niefortunne zauroczenie Krukonką, która okazała się mieć wyjątkowo zazdrosnego chłopaka – zakończony nie tylko złamanym sercem, ale i przetrąconą szczęką, George przetarł zmęczone oczy i powoli wstał od stołu.  
– Przepraszam was, ale chyba muszę się położyć, jestem trochę nieprzytomny, a alkohol tylko dołożył swoje.  
Angelina nic nie odpowiedziała, zacisnęła tylko lekko wargi i skinęła głową, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku.  
– Jasne, dobranoc – Lee posłał przyjacielowi krzepiący uśmiech i odprowadził go spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że przywołane wspomnienia mogły zbyt zachwiać Georgem – imię Freda padło tej nocy przynajmniej kilka razy – jednak chłopak wyglądał po prostu na zmęczonego. Gdy tylko usłyszał, jak drzwi do sypialni zamykają się za Weasleyem, Jordan wziął głębszy wdech i zwrócił wzrok na Angelinę, która grzebała widelcem w resztkach swojej sałatki.  
– Więc?  
– Co więc? – spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
– Powiesz mi teraz, co się dzieje? Macie jakieś ciche dni?  
Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, patrząc mu w oczy, po czym bez słowa sięgnęła po kieliszek. Zanim pociągnęła głębszy łyk wina, wzruszyła lekko ramionami. Lee obserwował, jak bez pośpiechu wyciąga z paczki kolejnego papierosa.  
– Może ty mi powiesz? Spędzacie ze sobą całe dnie. Pewnie sam lepiej wiesz, co siedzi w jego głowie.  
– Co masz na myśli?  
– Sama nie wiem. Ma kogoś? – sapnęła zniecierpliwiona, widząc jak Jordan unosi brwi zaskoczony. – Ma kogoś na boku?  
– Co..? Dlaczego w ogóle... – zaplątał się Lee. – Skąd taki pomysł?  
Angelina utkwiła złe spojrzenie w blacie stołu.  
– Angie, co się dzieje?  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, lekko się rumieniąc.  
– Nic. Nie, nieważne, zapomnij. Masz jakieś plany wakacyjne?  
Jordan oparł się o krzesło, zakładając ręce na piersi i bez słowa obrzucił przyjaciółkę wyczekującym spojrzeniem. Znał ją, wiedział, że nie znosiła przeciągającej się ciszy.  
– Nie patrz tak, Lee.  
– Dajesz, Angie, mam już w tym wprawę.  
– Wprawę w czym?  
– W sklejaniu was – Lee wzruszył ramionami rozbawiony. – Przecież już to przerabialiśmy.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, zaraz jednak znów spochmurniała.  
– To nie to samo – mruknęła, a jej dolna warga zadrżała lekko. Jordan przeklął w duchu. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że jest aż tak źle. Angelina była jedną z najsilniejszych osób, jakie znał. Lee zawsze podziwiał ją za odwagę i wyjątkowy hart ducha. Jeśli była bliska płaczu, oznaczało to, że dusiła coś w sobie od bardzo dawna.  
A on niczego nie zauważył.  
– A kto cię ściągnął od Kate półtora roku temu – zażartował, próbując jakoś rozładować napięcie. Sięgając pamięcią wstecz, mógł przywołać wiele kryzysowych rozmów – zarówno z Georgem, jak i z Angeliną. Mógłby z pamięci wypisać listę rzeczy, których nawzajem w sobie nie znoszą i tych, które kochają, znał najczęstsze punkty zapalne w ich relacji, wiedział co zwiastuje najbardziej zaciekłe spory, wiedział jak każde z nich reaguje na zranienie, jakich argumentów użyć, by ostudzić ich złość bądź żal. Znał dobrze ich obawy, również te, którymi nie dzielili się ze sobą nawzajem. Gdy po najcięższej w ich związku kłótni Angelina zniknęła na dwa tygodnie, przeprowadzając się do Kate, to Lee co drugi dzień pisał do niej, próbując przekonać ją do powrotu i szczerej rozmowy z Weasleyem. Który w tym samym czasie, zamknięty na zapleczu Magicznych Dowcipów, stracił zupełnie kontakt z zewnętrznym światem, pracując nad nowym produktem.  
Jordan wiedział, że jeśli coś go dręczyło, George najchętniej zatapiał się w pracy. Po dwóch tygodniach izolacji i zarwanych nocy wysypki bananowe były gotowe, najwyraźniej jednak Weasley nie darzył ich zbytnią sympatią, bo szybko wylądowały na najniższej półce w kącie sklepu, choć Lee podejrzewał, że miały potencjał stania się hitem tamtego sezonu.  
Tak, czy inaczej, Angelina wróciła, przyjaciele dogadali się w końcu i przez długi czas wszystko było w porządku. A przynajmniej tak się Jordanowi zdawało.  
– Więc? – chłopak sięgnął po butelkę z winem i napełnił puste kieliszki. Angelina od razu chwyciła swój, zaciskając nerwowo palce na szklanej nóżce, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie upiła ani łyka.  
– Widzisz... George, on nie... – zaczęła, ściszając głos. – My... my wcale... no wiesz.  
Wywróciła oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem, choć Lee mógł dostrzec, że jest zawstydzona.  
– Wy wcale nie – co?  
– No _wiesz_ – rzuciła znaczącym tonem, wyraźnie się czerwieniąc.  
\- O... – zrozumiał Lee. – O? – zdziwił się zaraz, unosząc brwi. – Dlaczego? Jeśli wolno mi spytać.  
– George unika tego... tematu – bąknęła cicho, uciekając wzrokiem.  
Jordan poczuł się lekko przytłoczony. Życie erotyczne jego przyjaciół było jedyną sferą ich związku, do której nigdy nie miał i, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciał mieć dostępu. Przez moment pożałował, że tak bardzo drążył temat, jednak było już za późno na odwrót.  
– Unika? – zamrugał, po czym obrzucił Angelinę znaczącym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się. – W to akurat nie uwierzę.  
Dziewczyna milczała, wpatrując się w coś za oknem. Lee zagryzł wargę strapiony.  
– Znaczy... nie może? Wiecie, że to można leczyć, to bardzo często jest... – zaczął, walcząc z własnym zażenowaniem, ale Angelina pokręciła głową.  
– _Może_ – stwierdziła z wyraźnym przekąsem i Lee zamilkł na chwilę, woląc już nie dopytywać o szczegóły. Pociągnął łyka wina, po czym, niewiele myśląc, wychylił kieliszek do dna.  
– Słuchaj, Angie...  
– A jeśli to wszystko była pomyłka, Lee? Od samego początku. Przecież baliśmy się tego.  
– Daj spokój, to było tak dawno... – Jordan zmarszczył brwi, czując nagły niepokój.  
Tak dawno. Prawie trzy lata musiały minąć od tamtego wieczoru, gdy siedział naprzeciwko Angeliny w Czarnym Kocie, obserwując, jak dziewczyna bezwiednie obkręca pierścionek na palcu. Elegancki, ale nie rzucający się w oczy. Lee sam pomagał go wybrać – wiedział, że jej się spodoba.  
– Lee, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – mówiła wtedy dziewczyna. – Powiedz mi.  
_Powiedz mi._ Słyszał to tak często, zarówno z jej strony, jak i od George'a. Zupełnie jakby znał ich na wylot, jakby mógł przewidzieć wszystkie konsekwencje ich działań. Powiedział wtedy coś uspokajającego. Coś, w co sam chciał wierzyć, w co pewnie rzeczywiście jeszcze wierzył w tamtym momencie. Ale przecież miał te same obawy. Bo George, odkąd stał się tylko Georgem, odkąd przestał być Georgem i Fredem, stał się też mniej przewidywalny. Lee trochę za późno zorientował się, że – paradoksalnie – teraz, gdy Weasley jest jeden, nie zna go już tak dobrze.  
Po śmierci brata George popadł niemal w obsesję na punkcie Angeliny. Lee pamiętał okres, gdy chłopak odwiedzał ją przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, pomógł jej znaleźć nowe mieszkanie, zaczął dokładać się do czynszu. Zupełnie, jakby próbował przejąć jakieś obowiązki Freda. Początkowo wszyscy sądzili, że George tego właśnie potrzebuje, aby pogodzić się ze stratą brata, by czuć się wobec niego w porządku. Jednak ta dziwna, platoniczna relacja ciągnęła się przez dwa lata i z czasem Lee dostrzegł, że Weasley zaczął ze względu na dziewczynę rezygnować z ważnych dla siebie rzeczy. Jordana niepokoił i coraz bardziej irytował fakt, że jego przyjaciel przestał żyć własnym życiem, starał się więc na różne sposoby odwrócić jego uwagę od Angeliny.  
Być może starał się zbyt mocno. Próby odciągnięcia George'a od dziewczyny skończyły się w opłakany sposób, kiedy rudzielec – najwyraźniej opacznie interpretując jego intencje – któregoś wieczoru spędzonego na zapleczu sklepu spróbował go pocałować. Dla Lee było to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Wszystkie niezrozumiałe zachowania przyjaciela, jakie obserwował przez lata, nabrały nagle sensu i Jordan zorientował się, że wcale nie znał George'a tak dobrze, jak mu się wcześniej zdawało. I wcale nie był tak dobrym przyjacielem, jak do tej pory sądził.  
Właściwie przyjacielem był parszywym – stwierdzał to teraz z perspektywy czasu, przypominając sobie lawinę przeprosin i tłumaczeń, jaką George obsypywał go przez dłuższy czas. I własną panikę, niemożność przełamania wewnętrznej niechęci i uprzedzeń, powrotu do tego, co było przed feralnym wieczorem. Nienawidził sam siebie za te kilka tygodni, które potrzebował, by wreszcie się ogarnąć – te kilka tygodni, kiedy George stał się cichy i nerwowy, niemal jak po śmierci brata.  
A potem powoli wszystko wróciło na stare tory. Lee nie miał przecież tak naprawdę wyjścia, nie mógłby tak po prostu zacząć żyć bez George'a – byli zespołem odkąd pamiętał i sama myśl o tym, że po stracie Freda mógłby stracić również jego, przyprawiała go niemal o mdłości.  
Żaden z nich nigdy nie wrócił to tej dziwnej, krępującej sprawy, pozwalając, by odeszła w zapomnienie. Niedługo potem rudzielec poprosił Jordana o pomoc w wyborze pierścionka, a Lee stłumił wszelkie swoje wcześniejsze obawy, łudząc się, że każde z nich odnajdzie się jakoś w nowej sytuacji.  
– A jeśli w tym wszystkim naprawdę chodziło wyłącznie o Freda? – pytała teraz Angelina. – Jeśli on przez cały ten czas próbował... dla Freda, nawet wbrew sobie.  
Znowu to samo pytanie i Lee znów musiał dać tę samą odpowiedź, bo inna opcja nie wchodziła przecież w grę, tak przynajmniej powtarzał sobie, ilekroć nachodziły go jakieś wątpliwości. Poza tym wargi dziewczyny niebezpiecznie drżały, a oczy zaszkliły się lekko.  
– Angie, George nie jest idiotą. Wbrew pozorom – dorzucił i z ulgą dostrzegł słaby uśmiech rozświetlający na chwilę jej twarz. – Są granice tego, co można zrobić z poczucia przyzwoitości czy lojalności. Nie sądzę, by małżeństwo z kilkuletnim stażem można by pod to podciągnąć. Spędzam z nim całe dnie, jak sama zauważyłaś. Wiem ile o tobie mówi, wiem, jak się o ciebie troszczy. Pewnie po prostu ma gorszy okres.  
Na te słowa z oczu dziewczyny niespodziewanie pociekły łzy i Jordan jęknął w duchu, zaciskając zęby. Angelina zaklęła cicho pod nosem, ocierając policzki zdecydowanym ruchem dłoni.  
– Lee, ten okres trwa od... matko, to takie krępujące. Przepraszam.  
W porządku, dajesz. Zabrnęliśmy już dość daleko.  
– To nie jest nic nowego, Lee. Myślisz, że dlaczego wtedy uciekłam do Kate? On unika wszystkich sytuacji, które mogłyby... Kładzie się spać późno w nocy, czasem w ogóle nie wraca na noc z pracy, albo zasypia na kanapie w salonie. Zawsze twierdzi, że jest zbyt zmęczony lub zajęty, ale przecież wiem, kiedy kłamie. Wtedy, po moim powrocie przez jakiś czas było trochę lepiej, ale... Nie wiem, dlaczego... co jest ze mną nie tak?  
– Co..? Z tobą? – chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
– Czy ja jestem odpychająca? – jęknęła dziewczyna płaczliwie, spoglądając bezradnie na Jordana, który poczuł, jak gardło zaciska mu się boleśnie na ten widok. Podniósł się w jednej chwili, czując potrzebę, by przytulić dziewczynę, ta jednak powstrzymała go ruchem dłoni i sięgnęła po papierosa. Lee oklapł z powrotem na krzesło, czując się całkiem bezradnie.  
Próbował powstrzymać lekką złość, która kiełkowała w nim na myśl o śpiącym na drugim końcu mieszkania George'u, który zdołał doprowadzić do takiego stanu Angelinę – najtwardszą dziewczynę, jaką znał. Dziewczynę, za którą szalała połowa ich szkolnej drużyny, która przez ostatnie lata zdołała jeszcze wypięknieć – za którą mężczyźni regularnie oglądali się na ulicy. O której sam Lee marzył przez tyle lat – dopóki nie stało się jasne, że miejsce u jej boku jest zajęte już na stałe.  
– Chyba żartujesz – mruknął tylko, spuszczając wzrok. Nie chciał, by wyczytała zbyt wiele w jego spojrzeniu.  
Choć nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby wiedziała od dawna.  
– Albo to ze mną jest coś nie tak, albo jest ktoś jeszcze – na jej twarzy znów wymalowało się zacięcie. Zaciągnęła się papierosem. – Ale dlaczego miałby to ukrywać? Przecież nie trzymam go tu na siłę. Lee, powiedziałbyś mi, prawda? Wiem, że z naszej dwójki zawsze jego postawisz na pierwszym miejscu – i cieszę się, że tak jest – ale nie ukrywałbyś tego przede mną, gdybyś... wiedział?  
Lee uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu. Myśl o Weasleyu ciągnącym ukradkiem romans wydała mu się zwyczajnie niedorzeczna. Nie potrafiłby sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Rudzielec był jedną z najbardziej lojalnych osób, jakie poznał w swoim życiu. Jego lojalność była silniejsza nawet od zdrowego rozsądku.  
– Angie, oczywiście, że bym ci powiedział. Ale przecież to George. On... to George – stwierdził tylko, bezradnie rozkładając ręce.  
Dziewczyna przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby próbując wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, po czym skinęła lekko głową.  
– Porozmawiaj z nim, proszę. Kiedy ja próbuję, zawsze kończy się kłótnią. Jeśli nie jest szczęśliwy, nie musi przecież próbować... zastępować mi Freda. Wtedy z Fredem byliśmy przecież dzieciakami. Nie jest mi nic winien – ucięła krótko, najwyraźniej nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – Lee, on cię zawsze słucha.  
Jordan skinął słabo głową i sięgnął po butelkę z zamiarem ponownego napełnienia kieliszków.  
– Ja już dziękuję – mruknęła dziewczyna, gasząc niedopałek. – Możemy teraz pomówić o czymś weselszym? 

Pchnął otwarte drzwi. George zawsze przychodził do sklepu jako pierwszy. Lee zastanawiał się czasem, jak to możliwe, pamiętał bowiem, że w czasach szkolnych zwleczenie rudzielca rano z łóżka graniczyło z niemożliwością. Odkąd jednak po wojnie ponownie otworzyli sklep, rzadko zdarzało się, by po wejściu na zaplecze Lee nie zastał tam George'a – zatopionego w pracy lub lekturze świeżego Proroka Codziennego – i czekającego na niego kubka gorącej kawy. Rzucone na napój zaklęcie utrzymujące temperaturę nie pozwalało nigdy stwierdzić, jak dawno został przygotowany.  
Jordan minął wejście do magazynu, rejestrując, że od pewnego już czasu pudła z towarem stoją tam w nienaturalnym wręcz porządku, a po podłodze nie pałęta się, jak to miało zawsze miejsce, pełno cukierków i drobnych śmieci.  
Na zapleczu pachniało kawą. George nawet nie uniósł na niego wzroku, zbyt zatopiony w jakichś obliczeniach, wskazał jednak kubek stojący na blacie.  
– Um, dzięki – mruknął Lee jak zwykle, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu i spoglądając na przyjaciela. Z namysłem pociągnął pierwszego łyka. Weasley notował coś gorliwie, co chwila przygryzając ołówek lub drapiąc się nim po czole. Jordan obserwował go w milczeniu, nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. George był wdzięcznym obiektem do obserwacji, a Lee dawno już zauważył, że samo spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie przyjaciela, nawet, jeśli akurat nie rozmawiali, sprawiało mu przez lata niesłabnącą przyjemność. George był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Cóż, teraz, gdy zabrakło Freda, te słowa brzmiały jeszcze dobitniej.  
Jeszcze w czasach szkolnych Jordanowi zdarzało się czasem zastanawiać, jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że bliźniacy zwrócili na niego uwagę. Jak to się stało, że któregoś ranka przysiedli się do niego przy stole w Wielkiej Sali.  
– Lee Jordan – Usłyszał wtedy pełen namysłu głos ze swojej lewej strony.  
Czarodziej czystej krwi, zamieszkały w Londynie. – Drugi, identyczny, głos doszedł go z prawej.  
– Metr czterdzieści siedem, trzydzieści pięć kilogramów. Rosły, jak na swój wiek, prawda George?  
– Prawda, Fred, jak na swoje dziesięć lat wyjątkowo rosły.  
Lee obejrzał się z przestrachem na chłopców siedzących na sąsiednich krzesłach, po czym zrobił to po raz drugi, czując lekki zawrót głowy.  
– Wy... skąd...? – nikomu przecież nie zdradził, ile ma lat. Przez tydzień trzymał głowę wysoko, pierwszego dnia w szkole nie uronił nawet łzy. Niczym nie wyróżniał się na tle innych, starszych od niego dzieci.  
– Rzuciłeś nam się w oczy, gdy przeglądaliśmy dokumenty pielęgniarki. Nie martw się, kolego, twój sekret jest z nami bezpieczny, prawda Fred? – rzucił z szerokim uśmiechem ten, który jeszcze przed chwilą sam został nazwany Fredem.  
– Oczywiście, George – odparł drugi, zarzucając Jordanowi ramię na szyję.  
– Musisz być bystry...  
– ...skoro wysłali cię wcześniej do szkoły.  
– A może rozrabiałeś...  
– … i postanowili się ciebie szybciej pozbyć?  
Lee otworzył usta, po czym zamknął je skołowany. Chłopcy byli identyczni i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie padł przypadkiem ofiarą jakiegoś dziwnego zaklęcia.  
– Bez obaw, obie opcje bardzo nam odpowiadają.  
Jordan uśmiechał się zawsze na to wspomnienie, jak i na myśl, że z początku bracia wydawali mu się jednakowi, zupełnie nierozróżnialni. Z trudem przypominał sobie to odczucie, bo bardzo szybko dotarło do niego, że ma do czynienia z dwoma całkiem różnymi osobami. Czasem miał nawet wrażenie, że chłopcy, choć na każdym kroku starali się zmylić, oszukać cały świat, gdy przychodziło do niego, niemal podkreślali swoją odrębność, jakby chcąc, by Lee wyraźnie widział w nich oddzielne jednostki. Traktował to zawsze jako przejaw zaufania, swego rodzaju przywilej.  
George uniósł w końcu wzrok znad sterty papierów i zmarszczył zabawnie nos.  
– Co tam? Gapisz się na mnie od paru minut, powinienem być zaniepokojony?  
– Nie, patrzę sobie, po prostu.  
– Lepiej znajdź sobie bardziej produktywne hobby. Popracuj nad bajerem, nowy eliksir miłosny wcale nie schodzi tak dobrze, jak zakładaliśmy – stwierdził rudzielec rzeczowym tonem, kilkakrotnie uderzając ołówkiem w plik kartek.  
– I śmiesz twierdzić, że to wina mojego słabego bajeru, panie „przyszło za dużo ludzi, więc lepiej schowam się na zapleczu”?  
George obruszył się lekko, sięgając po swój kubek, który okazał się już pusty. Chłopak wykrzywił się, odstawiając go na stół.  
– Nie będę przecież czarował trzynastolatek.  
Lee prychnął z rozbawieniem.  
– Dlaczego sądzisz, że to coś dla mnie?  
– Powiedziałbym, że dla ciebie wiek nie ma znaczenia, moją matkę masz okręconą wokół palca.  
– Hm – zamyślił się na chwilę Lee. – Pozdrów ją przy okazji.  
– Wczoraj byłem w domu i jeszcze to odchorowuję. Zbyt prędko się tam nie wybieram. W szafce są ciastka dla ciebie. Mama mówi, żebyś odczekał kilka dni, aż nieco skruszeją.  
– Dzięki. Co tam wymędrkowałeś?  
George bez słowa podsunął mu plik papierów, po czym wstał, by zaparzyć sobie herbatę. Lee był w stanie wyczuć, że drugi chłopak zachowuje się dziwnie – czy może raczej dziwniej niż zwykle. Nie był wprawdzie w stanie do końca sprecyzować tego uczucia, od pewnego czasu jednak czuł narastający pomiędzy nimi dystans. George wymawiał się od wspólnych wyjść na piwo, nie odwiedzał Lee, w sklepie był dziwnie małomówny. Zmiany postępowały powoli i początkowo Lee sądził, że Weasley ma po prostu gorszy okres, potrzebuje więcej czasu dla siebie, być może należy pozwolić mu pobyć przez jakiś czas sam na sam ze swoim smutkiem. Później Jordan doszedł do wniosku, że problem leży w związku rudzielca i Angeliny. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak, choć przecież Jordan wiedział, jak bardzo George'owi zależało na dziewczynie, jak bardzo starał się zapewnić jej wszystko, co najlepsze. Problem musiał leżeć gdzieś głębiej.  
W ciągu ich wieloletniej znajomości tylko kilka razy zdarzyło się, by George zachowywał się w ten sposób, unikał jego wzroku, wymigiwał się od wyjaśnień. Za każdym razem trwało to przez kilka tygodni, po czym mijało samoistnie, Lee zaś zapominał szybko o wszystkim, próbując odsunąć nawiedzające go nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że to on mógł być przyczyną wewnętrznego rozdarcia przyjaciela. Myśl była niewygodna, krępująca i tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak mógłby się z nią zmierzyć. Wolał skrycie liczyć na to, że coś sobie wmówił, lub też, że problem rozpłynie się w powietrzu, rozejdzie po kościach i nie będzie potrzeby nazywać go po imieniu, ani w jakikolwiek sposób reagować na jego istnienie.  
Wszystko, co mogło być w tej sprawie powiedziane, zostało przecież powiedziane trzy lata temu. Lee nie mógłby nic dodać do tych kilku zdań, które zdołał wtedy z siebie wydusić. Wciąż zresztą wolał sądzić, że to, co się wtedy stało, było wynikiem chwilowego zamroczenia, ogłupiającej mieszanki żalu, złości i poczucia osamotnienia. George przystał na tę wersję wydarzeń, i przez te lata sam ją podtrzymywał, choć Lee czasem – gdy dopuszczał do świadomości myśl, że może jednak jego intuicje nie są całkiem nietrafione – zaczynał się obawiać, że do tego stanu rzeczy musiała się przyczynić jego własna reakcja, dystans, jakim przez pewien czas odgradzał się od rudzielca, po tym, gdy ten próbował go pocałować.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, rozkładając na stole podane mu przez przyjaciela papiery. Prawdopodobnie coś sobie ubzdurał. Nawet, jeśli George kiedykolwiek miał do niego jakąś słabość – zgoła innej natury niż ta, jaką sam wzbudzał w Lee – to przecież w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat musiała ona osłabnąć do rangi co najwyżej cichego sentymentu. Tego typu uczucia nie tlą się wiecznie, zwłaszcza jeśli nie mają perspektyw na spełnienie. Musiało więc chodzić o coś innego i należało szybko dowiedzieć się, o co, by móc pomóc przyjacielowi się z tym uporać.  
Zerknął w papiery, szybko orientując się, że poza zestawieniem najlepiej i najgorzej sprzedających się w tym miesiącu produktów, ma przed sobą wstępny plan otworzenia drugiej filii Magicznych Dowcipów Wesleyów. Pobieżnie przeglądnął skrupulatne obliczenia kosztów wynajmu i mediów, pensji dla pracownika, zakupu regałów i całego sprzętu, transportu oraz reklamy.  
– Odwaliłeś kupę roboty... Mieliśmy to zrobić razem – zauważył.  
– Miałem więcej czasu. Co o tym sądzisz?  
– Wygląda lepiej, niż przypuszczałem. Właściwie moglibyśmy sobie na to pozwolić już za jakieś dwa miesiące. Przy dobrych wiatrach w listopadzie udałoby nam się otworzyć...  
– Tak, musimy jeszcze tylko opracować dobrą akcję promocyjną. Myślałem nawet, czy by się nie szarpnąć i nie wykupić reklamy w Proroku. To by nas ugryzło w kieszeń, ale myślę, że mogłoby się szybko zwrócić. No, ale nad tym jeszcze pomyślimy.  
– Świetnie. – Lee uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak uśmiech, jaki wypłynął w odpowiedzi na twarz przyjaciela wydał mu się dziwnie wymuszony.  
– George, może moglibyśmy jednak o tym porozmawiać?  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
– O promocji?  
– O tobie. O tym, dlaczego jesteś ostatnio nieobecny, spięty... sam nie wiem. Dzieje się coś niedobrego i nie chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Mam wrażenie, że się odsuwasz i czuję się z tym paskudnie, stary.  
Weasley przez dłuższą chwilę siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego dziwnie niespokojnym spojrzeniem. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby intensywnie coś rozważał, co na chwilę dało Lee nadzieję, że jednak zdecyduje się zdradzić, o co chodzi. Jordan zrozumiał, że nic z tego, gdy na twarz rudzielca wypłynął swobodny, wesoły uśmiech.  
– Daj spokój, to pewnie niewyspanie. Plus naharowałem się przy tym malowaniu mieszkania. Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby teraz się za to brać, naprawdę. Lepiej powiedz, jak z Annie. Odpisała ci?  
Lee przez moment spoglądał na drugiego chłopaka ze smutkiem, po czym opuścił wzrok, czując ogarniającą go bezsilność wymieszaną z irytacją. George zabrzmiał przekonująco, cholernie przekonująco. A to pozwalało przypuszczać, że już nie raz w ostatnim czasie udało mu się go oszukać.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, wracając do tabelki z obliczeniami.  
– Sądzisz, że jedna osoba wszystko tam ogarnie? – Lee spojrzał na przyjaciela z powątpiewaniem, już sięgając po ołówek, by przy punkcie dotyczącym pracowników zmienić liczbę jeden na dwa i podwoić koszty wypłaty.  
– Jeden z nas będziesz na miejscu jako kierownik. Drugą osobę zatrudnimy do pomocy tutaj.  
Lee spojrzał na George'a, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Zdezorientowany zerknął jeszcze raz w obliczenia.  
– Nie odpowiedziałeś, co z Annie. Udobruchałeś ją jakoś?  
– Nie – Lee wciąż wpatrywał się tępo w plik kartek. – W ogóle zapomniałem do niej napisać.  
Weasley sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, pocierając skronie.  
– Jesteś beznadziejny – mruknął poirytowany.  
– A ty jesteś... Do diabła! – wypalił Lee ze złością, unosząc głowę. – Unikasz mnie. I chcesz mnie wysłać do drugiego sklepu. Drugiego cholernego sklepu! Myślałem, że obaj zostajemy tutaj!  
– Musi tam być ktoś, kto wie co i jak, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas – stwierdził spokojnie George, jakby miał to już dokładnie przemyślane. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę i Lee poczuł nagły przypływ żalu.  
– Dlaczego chcesz się mnie stąd pozbyć?  
George uniósł na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę milczał, po czym, zupełnie ignorując pytanie przyjaciela, zapytał:  
– Myślałeś kiedyś o dzieciach? Zastanawiam się nad tym. Angelina chciałaby dziecko. Może ja też..?  
Lee spojrzał na niego jak na pomylonego, kręcąc głową.  
– Co to ma do rzeczy? – zapytał obcesowo, po czym zamilkł. George musiał zupełnie zwariować. Dziecko? Skąd nagle ten pomysł? Przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciela, próbując odnaleźć w niej choćby cień rozbawienia, czy kpiny, które świadczyłyby o tym, że żartuje. Wargi Weasleya były lekko zaciśnięte, a jego smutny, zmęczony wzrok błądził gdzieś za oknem. Lee potarł twarz dłońmi, czując, że sytuacja nieco go przerasta.  
– Dziecko – powtórzył powoli, smakując słowo, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji go użyć. – Chcesz mieć dziecko.  
– Lina bardzo by chciała – przytaknął George, jakby nie dostrzegając pewnej nieścisłości. Lee westchnął ciężko, opierając się na krześle. To wszystko zdawało się nie sięgać sedna sprawy.  
– Byłbyś wujkiem, czy to nie słodkie? – uśmiechnął się słabo rudzielec. Jordan odchylił się na krześle, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
– Czy ty w ogóle chcesz być z Angeliną, George? – zapytał w końcu. Poczuł pewną ulgę, gdy wyrzucił z siebie pytanie, które dręczyło go od pewnego czasu. Ale to nie był dobry moment, by się zatrzymywać, trzeba było dociągnąć to do końca – Chcesz dziecka, żeby miała kogoś, kto będzie ją kochał, skoro ty nie możesz? Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.  
Wyczuł kpinę i wściekłość we własnym głosie. Nie udało mu się ich zamaskować, choć próbował. Nie chciał ranić Weasleya bardziej niż było to konieczne. A jednocześnie nie mógł znieść tego, że jego przypuszczenia mogą być słuszne. Że chłopak mógł zabrnąć tak daleko w unieszczęśliwianiu siebie i Angie. Zwłaszcza Angie. Dziewczyna zasługiwała na dużo więcej. George drgnął na jego słowa i obrzucił go chłodnym wzrokiem.  
– Kocham ją – zaprotestował ze złością, a jego palce zacisnęły się na krawędzi blatu. Przez chwilę mierzyli się ponurymi spojrzeniami, zanim George nie wzruszył nagle ramionami i nie wrócił, jak gdyby nigdy nic, do tematu sklepu. – Czyli możemy się umówić, że to ty przejmiesz drugą filię? Dla ciebie to bez różnicy, a ja mam stąd dużo bliżej do domu.  
– Jasne – warknął Lee, po czym energicznie wstał od stołu i, nie zważając na nieco kawy, które wylało się z potrąconego kubka, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał siły drążyć tematu, ani tym bardziej unikać go, czując się, jakby rzucał grochem o ścianę. Kochał George'a, ale nie mógł mu pomóc, jeśli ten nie chciał powiedzieć, o co...  
Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wyjściowych i, niewiele myśląc, zawrócił.  
Weasley stał już przy kuchence, sprawiając wrażenie niewzruszonego nagłym wyjściem przyjaciela, i zalewał herbatę wrzątkiem. Słysząc jego szybkie kroki, odwrócił się zaskoczony i ostrożnie odłożył czajnik.  
Lee rzucił mu pełne determinacji spojrzenie. Jeśli rudzielec nie chce mówić, trudno, on i tak się dowie. Nie zwalniając, podszedł do George'a, odcinając mu całkiem drogę ucieczki i przypierając go do ściany za jego plecami.  
– Co ro... – chłopak spojrzał na niego nieco przestraszonym wzrokiem, gdy Lee naparł na niego całym ciałem. Jordan zacisnął zęby, walcząc z pulsującym z tyłu czaszki cichym głosem, który powtarzał mu, by natychmiast przestał, zawrócił, wyszedł. Rozsunął nogi Weasleya kolanem, przyciskając własne biodra do jego, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod materiał jego flanelowej koszuli. George pachniał znajomo i bezpiecznie, pachniał jak wspólne treningi quidditcha, noclegi w Norze i upalne popołudnia na zapleczu sklepu. Lee zacisnął szczęki jeszcze mocniej, walcząc z drugim chłopakiem, który spróbował go odepchnąć. Przycisnął czoło do jego czoła, czując gorący oddech na własnej szczęce, po czym przejechał dłonią wzdłuż ciepłego boku, powoli wsuwając palce za pasek u spodni. Ręce Georgea przestały go odpychać, wczepiły się w podkoszulek na jego piersi. Jordan spojrzał z bliska w oczy przyjaciela. Chciał dojrzeć w nich niesmak oraz wściekłość, ale Weasley patrzył na niego z żalem i... upokorzeniem. Lee westchnął cicho.  
Odsunął się szybko, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, co zrobił. Na udzie wciąż jeszcze czuł miejsce, gdzie przez materiał wyczuł przed chwilą erekcję drugiego chłopaka. George opuścił wzrok, obejmując się ramionami i przez krótką chwilę Jordan walczył z potrzebą, by go przytulić. Zamiast tego odwrócił się szybko bez słowa. I uciekł. 

Miał, czego chciał. Miał swoją odpowiedź. Odkąd wrócił do domu, nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca – kręcił się między pokojami a kuchnią, próbując uspokoić gonitwę myśli. Spojrzenie Geoarge'a nie dawało mu spokoju. Zostawił go samego w sklepie. Powinien był wrócić, ale nie czuł, że jest w stanie zebrać w sobie aż na tyle odwagi, by stawić mu czoło po tym, co zobaczył. _Znowu_ zostawił go samego. Znowu okazał się najgorszym przyjacielem.  
Oczywiście nie mógł przeciągać tej sytuacji w nieskończoność. Wróci, porozmawia z Georgem, na pewno znajdą jakieś wyjście, które pozwoli im przywrócić wszystko do normy. Tym razem nie każe mu czekać tak długo. Tym razem zagrają w otwarte karty, żadnych niedomówień – był mu to winien. _George._ Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Lee uderzył dłonią w szafkę, dając upust nieznośnej mieszance złości, rozżalenia i lęku.  
Była jeszcze Angelina, która o niczym nie wiedziała i odruchowo brała winę za obecny stan rzeczy na siebie. Lee poczuł się jak zdrajca – podwójny. Miał przecież wystarczające przesłanki, by już dawno dojść do dzisiejszych wniosków.  
Jęknął, padając na kanapę i wlepiając wzrok w sufit.  
Zamiast tego postanowił usilnie je ignorować i prawdopodobnie sam popchnął Geogea do tego małżeństwa, przyjmując jego obsesję na punkcie Angeliny za dobrą monetę.  
Martwił się o George'a, a jednocześnie myśl o jego stanięciu z nim twarzą w twarz sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności zaciskały się boleśnie. Wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno. Musiał... Musiał porozmawiać z Angeliną. Niewiele myśląc, podniósł się i sięgnął po pióro, by nakreślić krótką notkę.

Sądził, że po prostu to powie. Bez uników, bez owijania w bawełnę. Angelina powinna wiedzieć. Poza tym musiał z kimś o tym porozmawiać, musiał zrzucić z siebie ten nieznośny, duszący ciężar, a dziewczyna była przecież najbliższą mu osobą... poza Georgem.  
Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, uśmiechniętą radośnie na jego widok, z kurtką przerzuconą niedbale przez ramię i fryzurą rozburzoną po całym dniu, dotarło do niego, że nie da rady. Że to nie jego miejsce. Najpierw musiał porozmawiać z Georgem, choć sama wizja takiej rozmowy przyprawiała go o lekkie mdłości. Musiał go przeprosić. Musiał się wytłumaczyć. Musiał otworzyć mu oczy, przemówić do rozsądku, zrobić... coś. Cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że znów będzie tym samym Georgem, którego znał przez całe życie, tym, który mówił mu wszystko, który nic nie ukrywał. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że Angie w jakimś stopniu wycofa się z ich życia.  
Nie, to przecież nie wchodziło w rachubę.  
Lee sam już nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie chciał myśleć ani chwili dłużej. Na szczęście Angelina znała dobrze to uczucie.  
– Co dziś pijemy, Lee? Kawka, czy może...  
– Już zamówiłem – Jordan uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając zaintrygowanie na jej twarzy. – Whisky. Dla ciebie z colą. Na początek. I dwie porcje frytek, bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja umieram z głodu.  
– Kiepski dzień? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
– Bywały lepsze – przytaknął Lee szczerze. – Liczyłem na twoje tryskające optymizmem towarzystwo.  
Angelina prychnęła pod nosem.  
– W takim razie postaram się nie doprowadzić cię dzisiaj do myśli samobójczych.  
– Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – uśmiechnął się Lee.  
Z początku jeszcze walczył ze sobą, próbując przełamać się, znaleźć jakiś sposób, powiedzieć dziewczynie, co zalegało mu na sercu. Przyjaciółka nie ułatwiła mu tego. Nigdy na niego nie naciskała, uznając, że prędzej czy później, gdy będzie gotowy, i tak zdradzi, co go dręczy.  
Lee nie był gotowy.  
Dlatego rozmawiali o nadchodzących mistrzostwach, o szefowej Angeliny i o zdrowiu rodziców Lee. Śmiali się z suchych żartów, z najnowszej biografii Harry'ego Pottera i z ludzi siedzących przy innych stolikach.  
Po czwartym drinku Jordan nawet już nie pamiętał, dlaczego jeszcze kilka godzin temu był tak przybity, po piątym przestał się nad tym zastanawiać.  
– Angie, wiesz, że już po północy? Czy ty przypadkiem nie idziesz jutro rano do pracy? – zapytał, podejrzewając, że dłuższe udawanie, że nie zauważył, która jest godzina, nie byłoby w porządku wobec przyjaciółki.  
Dziewczyna wykrzywiła się z lekceważeniem.  
– Najwyżej nieco się spóźnię, dziewczyny wpiszą mnie na listę – mruknęła, zerkając na zegar nad barem. – Ale faktycznie wypadałoby się już zbierać. Trochę straciłam poczucie czasu.  
– Kobiety tak już mają w moim towarzystwie – zażartował Lee, po czym powstrzymał rękę dziewczyny, gdy ta sięgała do torebki po portmonetkę. – Daj spokój, ja stawiam.  
– Jak sobie życzysz. Przyznam, że dawno się tak nie rozluźniłam, musimy to jeszcze powtórzyć.  
– Zawsze do dyspozycji – uśmiechnął się czarująco, po czym prychnął rozbawiony, dostrzegając, że przyjaciółka ledwo trzyma się na nogach. – No ładnie, Angie, ale się zrobiłaś.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
– Potrzebowałam tego od dawna – mrugnęła do niego, chwytając zaoferowane ramię. – Poza tym wypiłam mniej od ciebie.  
– Ale jesteś też mniejsza ode mnie – mruknął Lee, spoglądając na Angelinę niemal z czułością. Czuł jej przyjemny ciężar na swoim ramieniu i delikatny zapach kosztownych lawendowych perfum, które dostała na święta od George'a. Rudzielec nigdy nie oszczędzał na prezentach dla żony. Zapach rozwiał się, gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz. Chłodne nocne powietrze sprawiło, że dziewczyna zapięła swoją cienką skórzaną kurtkę aż pod szyję i wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramię.  
– Lee... miewasz czasem uczucie, że wszystko jest nie tak, jak powinno? Że coś poszło nie tak, a ty nawet nie zauważyłeś, w którym momencie?  
– Znowu zaczynasz? – Lee uśmiechnął się z udawanym rozbawieniem, choć faktycznie wcale nie miał ochoty na żarty. Angelina miała zwyczaj upijać się na smutno i tylko towarzystwo George'a powstrzymywało ją zwykle przed pogrążeniem się w ponurych rozważaniach. Rudzielec z zaskakującą łatwością potrafił w takich momentach obrócić jej pesymistyczne komentarze w coś, z czego wszyscy mogli się pośmiać. Jordan zbyt łatwo przejmował nastroje przyjaciół, by móc zareagować w ten sposób. Poza tym za to przecież wszyscy kochali Weasleya, za umiejętność obrócenia wszystkiego w żart, nadania każdemu wydarzeniu aromatu absurdu, który pomagał przełknąć nawet najbardziej gorzkie aspekty rzeczywistości.  
– Nawet nie wiem, co bym zmieniła w swoim życiu... ale na pewno bym to zrobiła. Masz tak czasem, Lee? Takie uczucie?  
Jordan wzruszył ramionami. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Wręcz starał się nad tym nie zastanawiać.  
– Zmień coś, Angie, rozwal to granatem – zażartował słabo, mając świadomość, że dziewczyna rzadko korzysta z półśrodków. – Albo przestań o tym myśleć i ciesz się tym, co masz. Jedno albo drugie.  
Nie miał odwagi napomknąć o dziecku. Innym razem. Kiedy nie będzie tak pijany, kiedy porozmawia już z Georgem... Kiedy wszystko się jakoś poukłada.  
– Dlaczego granatem?  
Lee uniósł brew.  
– Mugole nazywają tak małe bomby, którymi można rzucać. Coś jak nasze łajnobomby. Tylko nieco bardziej wybuchowe. I bez łajna.  
– Och, nie cierpię tych waszych łajnobomb. To chyba najgłupszy produkt w Dowcipach. Dlaczego nazwali je jak owoce? – zastanowiła się dziewczyna, po czym dała za wygraną, jak w w wielu innych kwestiach dotyczących mugoli.  
– Merlinie, jak zimno – mruknęła, wyciągając klucze z torebki. Lee z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że są już niemal na miejscu. Rozbawiony obserwował, jak przyjaciółka zmaga się z zamkiem. – Chodź, dam ci jakąś kurtkę George'a, bo zamarzniesz wracając.  
Przytaknął, bo faktycznie nie uśmiechało mu się zaciskać zęby z zimna przez następne dwadzieścia kilka minut, jakie dzieliło go od własnego mieszkania. Poza tym wolał mieć pewność, że Angelina bezpiecznie dotarła do swojego łóżka, nie tracąc równowagi i nie lądując na przykład w wannie. Stopni prowadzących na drugie piętro starej kamieniczki było stanowczo za dużo i na jego gust zdecydowanie więcej, niż ostatnim razem, gdy Lee odwiedzał przyjaciół. Zziajany przystanął przed pomalowanymi zieloną farbą drzwiami, czekając aż dziewczyna wpuści go do środka.  
– Weź sobie coś z wieszaka – mruknęła, skręcając w stronę sypialni i Lee w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał ją za łokieć, gdy zachwiała się w progu.  
– Heh, no cóż... – Dziewczyna parsknęła i Jordan pomyślał o wszystkich podobnych wieczorach, kiedy porządnie wstawieni wracali z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu, próbując naprędce – i bez wyraźnych rezultatów – dopracować zaklęcie otrzeźwiające. On, Angie, Kate, Georg i Fred, często do grupy przyłączali się też Alicja, z rzadka Oliver. Od kilku lat wychodzili tylko we trójkę z Georgem, z czasem rudzielec zaczął się wymigiwać i Lee z Angeliną sami kontynuowali tradycję.  
– Pozwolę sobie jednak podprowadzić panią do łóżka.  
– Marzyciel – prychnęła dziewczyna, jednak wsparła się na Lee, pozwalając, by ten usadził ją na brzegu posłania. Oboje przemilczeli fakt, że druga strona łóżka była pusta, George najwyraźniej wciąż nie wrócił z pracy.  
– Czy to nie Gapek? – zapytał Lee, dostrzegając niewielką sówkę skuloną na zewnętrznym parapecie okna. Dziewczyna, która zdążyła już się położyć, nie zdejmując nawet kurtki ani butów, jęknęła z irytacją. Jordan otworzył okno, wpuszczając zmarzniętego ptaka i odczepiając krótką wiadomość od jego nóżki.  
– Masz – mruknął w stronę przyjaciółki, podając jej karteczkę i siadając obok na brzegu łóżka, gdyż sam również czuł się nieco chwiejnie. Kątem oka obserwował z niepokojem, jak dziewczyna odczytuje krótką wiadomość, po czym, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze, rzuca ją zmiętą na podłogę.  
– Co napisał?  
– Nic ważnego – mruknęła, choć Lee mógł dostrzec, że kłamie.  
– Na mnie już czas – stwierdził, orientując się, że Angelina nie zechce powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie było sensu na nią naciskać. Spróbował się podnieść, ale jej ręka przytrzymała go za nadgarstek, sprawiając, że znów opadł na łóżko. Zaśmiał się, lekko zdezorientowany.  
– Racja, pomogę ci z tymi butami – mruknął, rozsznurowując półbuty i zsuwając je ze stóp przyjaciółki. Rzuciwszy oba na ziemię pod łóżkiem, pochylił się niezgrabnie, pomagając jej rozpiąć i ściągnąć z siebie kurtkę. Zsunął materiał z jej ramion, po czym uniósł wzrok, wyczuwając na sobie intensywne spojrzenie.  
Angelina wiedziała o jego słabości do niej. Musiała wiedzieć. Ignorowała ten fakt przez wszystkie te lata, darząc go mieszanką ciepłej sympatii i pobłażania, nigdy nie dając mu nawet cienia nadziei – zawsze jasno nakreślając granice ich przyjaźni.  
Aż do teraz.

Pościel pachniała Georgem. To była pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy jakiś czas później zdyszany opadł na posłanie. Czuł dziwną mieszankę uczuć, od euforii, przez złość, aż po rozdzierający smutek. Koło ucha słyszał oddech Anegliny, z początku urywany, jak kiedyś po intensywnym treningu, z chwili na chwilę coraz spokojniejszy, coraz głębszy. Bał się odwrócił głowę i na nią spojrzeć. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dziewczyna przekręciła się na bok, odwracając się do niego plecami. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w cienie drgające na suficie. W kącie przy oknie falowała drobna pajęczyna. Najwyraźniej George zapomniał pomalować sufity. Lee skupił umysł na tej myśli, walcząc z podchodzącym pod gardło uczuciem paniki. Podniósł się na łóżku, rozglądając się tępo po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zmiętej w kulkę wiadomości. Sięgnął po nią i rozprostował pergamin w dłoniach. 

_Opracowujemy z Lee plan otwarcia drugiej filii Dowcipów, trochę nam zejdzie, więc wrócę późno albo wcale. Całuję,  
George_

Jordan przełknął ciężko, wpatrując się w charakterystyczne zamaszyste pismo przyjaciela.  
– Idź już, Lee – usłyszał z tyłu cichy, ale stanowczy głos Angliny. Skinął głową, choć wiedział, że dziewczyna nie może tego zobaczyć. Niczym lunatyk zaczął wciągać na siebie kolejne części garderoby. Ubrany odwrócił się na chwilę, obrzucając wzrokiem odsłonięte plecy dziewczyny. Spała już lub czekała aż wyjdzie, by sięgnąć do nocnej szafki po papierosa. Ledwie utrzymując równowagę, naciągnął buty i skierował się do wyjścia. Przed drzwiami przypomniał sobie o chłodzie panującym na zewnątrz – sięgnął po sztruksową kurtkę George'a i narzucił ją na plecy. Dopiero dotyk szorstkiego materiału wybudził go z dziwnego transu, w którym trwał od kilku minut. Kurtka wydała mu się nieproporcjonalnie ciężka, jakby miała przygnieść go do ziemi. Starając się nie hałasować, wyszedł na zewnątrz i ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Dochodziła trzecia. Mógł wrócić do domu, wypić resztę whisky, jaką przechowywał w kredensie i zasnąć przy stole. Obudzić się następnego dnia koło południa z paskudnym bólem karku, niesmakiem w ustach, niesmakiem do siebie i całego świata. Ruszył w stronę Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Nie wiedział jeszcze, dlaczego, po co, ale nogi same kierowały go w tamtą stronę, jakby jakaś część Jordana sądziła, że nie upodlił się jeszcze wystarczająco, że jest coś jeszcze, co mógłby spieprzyć tej nocy. Chciał zobaczyć George'a. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, wbrew każdej logicznej myśli, która kiełkowała w jego zamroczonym umyśle.  
Drzwi nie były zamknięte. W korytarzu panował mrok, ale Lee miał dziwne przeczucie, że George wcale nie śpi. Ruszył w stronę zaplecza. Na stole faktycznie tliła się niewielka lampka, a chłopak siedział pochylony nad jakąś książką. Na dźwięk kroków uniósł zaniepokojone spojrzenie i poderwał się na równe nogi.  
– Lee? Co tu robisz? Jest środek nocy.  
– Musimy porozmawiać. Rano nie udało nam się skończyć.  
– Nie wydawałeś się zbyt chętny do rozmowy – rzucił George cierpko, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jesteś pijany?  
– Tak sądzę – Lee skinął ponuro głową.  
Weasley musiał dostrzec swoją kurtkę na ramionach przyjaciela, bo jego szczęki zacisnęły się nerwowo, a pytające spojrzenie omiotło twarz Jordana, szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Lee pociągnął smętnie nosem, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, jakby było tam coś do zobaczenia. Rozłożył bezradnie ręce, wracając wzrokiem do rudzielca.  
– Powiedz mi, skąd ten pomysł, dlaczego chcesz żeby nie było mnie w pobliżu? – wyrzucił z siebie bez cienia wyrzutu.  
George musiał wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak, bo jego wzrok przestał uciekać. Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę, po czym oparł się biodrem o brzeg stołu, jakby szukając jakiegoś wsparcia, zanim wydusi z siebie kolejne słowa.  
– Tak będzie łatwiej, Lee. Przecież wiesz – mruknął, zamykając na chwilę oczy i wykrzywiając się z zażenowaniem. Jordan pokręcił głową, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć jego słowom i wszystkiemu, co się za nimi kryło.  
W drżącym głosie Weasleya zabrzmiała lekka złość:  
– Jak mogę zaangażować się w cokolwiek, w rodzinę, kiedy ty wciąż jesteś obok?  
Jordan spojrzał na przyjaciela i poczuł lekkie pieczenie pod powiekami. Próbując je zignorować, podszedł bliżej.  
– I jak w ogóle mamy o tym rozmawiać, kiedy ty jesteś kompletnie zalany? – dorzucił George z rosnącą irytacją. Lee wykrzywił się lekko na myśl, że prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie wydusić z siebie pewnych rzeczy całkiem na trzeźwo. Spojrzał smutno na przyjaciela.  
– A ja? Ty będziesz miał swoją rodzinę, a co ze mną?  
– Co to w ogóle za pytanie? – obruszył się rudzielec.  
– Myślisz, że możesz mnie tak po prostu odstawić na bok? Bo akurat nie mogę ci dać czegoś, czego potrzebujesz? Myślisz, że możesz... – głos Jordana załamał się żałośnie i chłopak przeklął w duchu. – To ja jestem twoją rodziną, do diabła!  
George zacisnął zęby. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko pokręcił głową.  
– Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak się męczysz. Jak oboje się męczycie. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Musimy to jakoś... musimy to poukładać inaczej.  
– Tego nie da się _poukładać_, Lee – warknął Weasley, po czym opuścił głowę.  
Jordan pomyślał o sytuacji, w której wszyscy troje się znaleźli i przez chwilę chciał wybuchnąć ponurym śmiechem – przez moment nawet zdawało mu się, że się śmieje, gdy jego klatka piersiowa zatrzęsła się niekontrolowanie – zamiast tego poczuł łzy cisnące się pod powieki. Czuł wstyd, wstydził się płakać nawet przed samym sobą, ale w tej chwili nie mógł, a może nie chciał, przestać. Przesłonił twarz dłonią, świadom, że George stoi wciąż naprzeciwko, zbyt wystraszony i zmieszany, by uczynić jakiś gest w jego kierunku. Dopiero, gdy po chwili odważył się spojrzeć na przyjaciela i dostrzegł, jak ten w obronnym geście zaciska dłonie na własnych ramionach, dostrzegł niepewny, zaszklony wzrok, dopiero wtedy wyprostował się, biorąc głębszy wdech i przywołując się do porządku. Przetarł mokre oczy rękawem.  
George wyglądał w tej chwili tak krucho i mizernie, że Lee przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, czując obręcz zaciskającą się boleśnie wokół przełyku. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy mógłby – kiedykolwiek... czy dałby radę. Chciałby móc. Ale wiedział, że gdyby spróbował, wszystko skończyłoby się jeszcze gorzej.  
Podszedł powoli do przyjaciela i ogarnął go ramionami, przyciągając mocno do siebie. Rudzielec w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał, jakby spodziewał się kolejnego ataku, jak tego ranka. Powoli jego ramiona rozluźniły się. Lee wtulił nos w kołnierz jego koszuli, mając świadomość, że drugi chłopak może wyczuć delikatną woń lawendy, jaka pewnie została na jego skórze. Musiał ją wyczuć, musiał wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski, bo w pewnym momencie jego palce zacisnęły się mocno, boleśnie, na ramionach drugiego chłopaka.  
– Ty..! – zaczął George chłodno, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć niedowierzanie. Zamilkł, jakby zabrakło mu słów – Ty...  
Powoli opuścił ręce, jakby z rezygnacją – jakby nie miał siły walczyć z Lee, który pociągał żałośnie nosem w okolicy jego obojczyka. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i Jordan przez chwilę obawiał się, że za chwilę drugi chłopak go odepchnie, powie coś, czego nie uda się już cofnąć, czego Lee nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć do końca życia.  
– Nie bądź ciotą i weź się w garść – wydusił rudzielec chłodnym tonem,w którym przebrzmiewała nutka ponurej satysfakcji. Lee niemrawo skinął głową, nie zmieniając pozycji i poczuł, jak ramiona przyjaciela powoli znów się unoszą i zamykają na jego plecach.  
– Jesteś beznadziejny – westchnął George cicho, jakby z żalem i Jordan poczuł jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku. – Jesteś... beznadziejny.  
– A ty zapomniałeś o suficie – odparł, mając świadomość, że wciąż stąpa po kruchym lodzie. – Przy malowaniu. Nie pomalowałeś sufitów.  
– Och... chyba faktycznie – mruknął Weasley niewyraźnie.  
– Wpadnę jutro, pomogę ci. We dwójkę pójdzie nam raz dwa, uprzątniemy wszystko zanim Angie wróci z pracy.  
– A potem? – głos rudzielca załamał się lekko i Lee przycisnął drugiego chłopaka mocniej, czując, że ten próbuje się odsunąć. George tylko westchnął ciężko, dając za wygraną.  
– Potem – Lee zawiesił głos, próbując zebrać myśli, znaleźć jakieś cudowne rozwiązanie, odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, jakie kłębiły się w jego głowie – Potem zobaczymy.


End file.
